Demon In Human Skin
by DeathsLittleBirdie
Summary: He haunts her. The demon in human skin. Will she survive or is she his forever.


**Okay, so awhile back I read this short story in my class called "The Feathered Pillow". It was such a creepy and weird story that it caught my attention right away. To get to the point, a woman dies because of a small bug like creature would suck her blood from her temple every night. My mind played with that idea (Okay, I'm lying. I just thought of this because I'm a complete pervert) and this fic is the result. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**Song Recommended To Listen To While Reading: Spellbound by Lacuna Coil or Whispers in the Dark by Skillet**

**By the way, I'm gonna start doing that now with every one-shot I do. You don't have to listen to song, but it's just up there to show what else provoked my twisted mind to write this.**

**Warning: DubCon. If you don't know what that means, look it up and if you still want to read go for it. If you don't, don't read and don't flame.**

Every night he came, he came and ravished her small body until she fell into darkness. She would awaken, her body feeling heavier and more haggard by each passing day as if she had been running for her life. Her fiancé, Ichigo Kurosaki, could do nothing but stand by her side and frequently take her to the best doctors money could buy. None of them were able to diagnose her, all they could do were give her medication for what they believed was just something her mind was creating. They called her a crazy woman, Ichigo allowed his anguish from having to see the woman he loved dearly in pain free and destroyed the men with venom filled words

Rukia Kuchiki stayed in bed everyday, unable to move now due to the fact that what was causing her pain practically chained her to the bed she spent her days and nights in. Her body looked frail and her skin pale, her eyes seemed to have lost all the rebellious vibe they held that made the usually cold man melt. She only spoke to Ichigo, but their talks would not last long because of her weak state. He would urge her to sleep, only for her to tear up and shake her head as she rambled of a demon in human skin. Ichigo could only sneak some medication into her food and stay by her side until her eyes felt heavy and she fell into his clutches once again.

"Open your eyes, Rukia. I've been waiting for you."

The voice made her tremble, the feeling of snakes making her eyes water, and the hands on her hips made her feel like vomiting. His lips pressed against the junction of her neck, making her sob and shake her head. He only chuckled at her weak efforts and held her close to his body as he led her to the bed with grace. Rukia began to plead once again, but they fell on deaf ears as his hands slowly ran up and down her body. She felt the soft covers of the bed he always laid her in and she trembled as she forced one quivering eye to open slowly.

"You have such beautiful eyes, my Rukia."

The demon with human skin, which looked deathly pale to her eyes. His unnatural purple yet grey hair, reminding her of her fiancé's orange hair due to the unrealistic hair color. His snake-like eyes, that when they open they revealed crimson red orbs that reminded her of the devil himself. His twisted grin, taunting her since the moment she had first had the unfortunate luck to meet him. He called himself Gin Ichimaru, but to her he was just a demon that was unworthy of a human's name.

He sat on the silk cover bed, his hand rubbing her thigh in fake gentleness as his voice rang out in her mind and out loud.

"I haven't seen you in awhile, Rukia. I've missed you." Gin taunted, his grip on her thigh suddenly tightening.

"I've been watching you since you were only twelve, Rukia. What makes you think I didn't see what you did with that pathetic little boy last night?" Gin said, Rukia whimpered as his nails began to draw blood from her skin.

"Please… just let me be. I don't want anything to do with you!" Rukia shouted, sitting up and glaring at the incubus with tear filled eyes.

"But you're mine. I can't leave you alone when I've already left my mark on you." Gin said, Rukia winced when pain shot up her shoulder and she looked at it to see the bite mark he had given her the first time they met glowing a bright red. To the naked eye, it could not be seen by anyone. When she was reunited with the beast, the mark would burn and glow in the presence of its creator.

"Once I have drained everything that makes you human, that mark will be your downfall. It allows me to slowly turn you into my species, you will become a demon. My demon." Gin said, Rukia brought her hand up to the mark and dug her nails into it before dragging them down. Her own desperation forcing her to try and scratch away the mark on her neck.

"You can try all you want, that mark is embedded into your very soul. It will never leave you, my Rukia." Gin purred, crawling to her shaking body.

Her eyes opened and she covered her face with her blood covered hands as his face neared her own. His hand reached out and wrapped them around her wrist; His long tongue escaping his smiling lips and licking the blood of the back of her hand. He moaned at the sweetness and licked his lips when he heard her gasp and felt her body shake. She shut her eyes tightly, trying to force herself awake so she could escape the demon. His ice cold hand grasped her chin and his breath fanned her face.

"Open your eyes." Gin demand, his voice like velvet yet deadly like venom. Rukia obeyed, knowing the consequences were great and painful ones. Her midnight blue eyes were revealed to his own crimson ones, making her eyes become dull by every passing moment he held her stare with his own.

"Fall into my eyes, Rukia. Fall into my lies." Gin whispered, feeling the woman's body go limp and allowing her to fall back onto the bed.

He grinned wickedly at the submissive young woman lying below him, his tongue licking his lips as he straddled her waist and grinded himself against her core. Rukia could do nothing; Her mind screamed for her to attack or defend herself, but her body couldn't respond to her own mind. She could not control her body as her arms wrapped themselves around the demon's neck, all the while her face showed no emotion as he sucked at the glowing bite mark. Gin moaned when he tasted her delicious skin and his hands worked at pulling her night gown from her body.

Gin allowed his eyes to feast on her small body, his grin turning into a malicious smile as his member harden at the sight of her moist skin. His hand pulled her legs apart slowly, drooling when his eyes saw her womanhood exposed. His tongue licked her belly button, his hand holding up her hips as he kissed his way down. He stopped right above her waist, licking and sucking at the skin before sinking his teeth into her tender skin. Rukia hissed, but remand still as his teeth ripped her skin and a new mark formed on her body.

The blood spilling into his mouth was like the finest wine, he slurped at it greedily until his tongue begged to taste for something else. Gin lowered his lips to her own nether lips, his mouth latching onto her and sucking until he felt her moistness. In his mind, he grew tired of having a quiet audience.

_Moan for me, Rukia. I want to hear your voice._

Rukia could do nothing, but obey the voice. Her lips parting as a gentle moan escaped her lips. Gin chuckled, sending vibrations through her body as his mouth ravished her.

_Yes, just like that. Do everything, but resist me. You're mine, my sweet Rukia._

Rukia arched her back and allowed a loud sigh to escape her lips as her mind screamed to her body to stop. Gin had her under his spell; he was far too powerful so she could do nothing with her own free will. Once Rukia looked deeply into his crimson eyes, she was lost forever and her body did whatever he ordered her to do. He had her on her knees once, sucking and licking his engorged member as he had his head thrown back in pleasure and her mind screaming in agony. Now he was the one pleasuring her, his tongue licking her clit before sucking at her.

Her eyes remand emotionless while her body reacted willingly to his immoral act. His eyes remand on her face as he thrashed his tongue wildly inside her, forcing her to orgasm quickly so he could finally feel his release. Rukia shut her eyes, screaming his name as she came into his mouth. He lapped at her juices, licking her until she was dry. Gin quickly got to his knees, his hands releasing her hips and grabbing hold of his member as he waited for Rukia to open her eyes.

"Get on your hands and knees." Gin said once she had finally opened them. Rukia once again listened to his voice, whimpering when he grabbed hold of her hips and pulled her body close to his. His lips kissed her ear teasingly, before licking the shell of her ear slowly.

"I'll put that little boy you married to shame and show you what I can make you feel, Rukia." Gin purred, rising up and thrusted until he was fully sheaved into her hot core.

_No! Ichigo! I love Ichigo… I love… Gin? No!_

Her body rocked back and forth because of his intense thrust, her arms trembling by the intensity of his pounding member hitting her sweet spot. Gin had his head thrown back in pleasure as he not only fucked the girl, but also toyed with her sweet little mind. Replacing the orange-haired man's name with his own, confusing the girl and making small tears roll down her face. He covered her small body with his own, pumping into her while sucking and biting at her luscious neck. Rukia whimpered at the pleasure building up inside her, but the tears continuously rolled down her round cheeks as her body as abused and used.

Rukia could not get the demon's name out of her mind, no matter how hard she tried to think of Ichigo. Her arms gave in and now she lay completely still as Gin moaned at the sweet velvety feeling of her tightness. Her walls rippled and held his member snugly each time he was sheathed, only to flutter when he pulled out of her sugary womanhood. He saw the glowing bite mark slowly crawl more on her skin, grinning when he saw how much more it needed before it reached her heart. Once the bite mark reached the spot where her heart was, the transformation would be complete and she would truly be his.

_I'm close. So close._

The thought was directed to the growing mark and his own climax. Gin felt his ball began to tighten, pounding into her body like an animal and purring into her ear. She was close as well, they both could feel it. Rukia's eyes shut tightly, her moans getting higher pitched with every thrust he delivered.

"Gin!" She screamed, her tears staining the covers under her face as she felt true bliss.

"Fuck… Ru-Rukia!" Gin exclaimed, arching his back as he exploded inside her tight body.

Their labored pants of breath were all they could hear. The area around them smelled of sex and the faint smell of blood. Rukia felt herself being flipped so she lay on her back, her water-filled eyes open to see his crimson ones staring down at her intensely. His hand was over her beating heart and his grin return when he saw the mark throb and glow brighter before slowly fading.

"You only have to visit me three more times before the transformation is complete. Enjoy your life as a human because in three nights, you will become mine. Good-bye, my little Rukia." Gin cooed, before pressing his lips fully against hers.

"Rukia? Wake up."

Her eyes fluttered open and she met the soft hazel eyes of her husband. Ichigo smiled faintly at her before kissing her temple gently, noticing the sweat on it. Rukia shifted until she now sat up straight, keeping her eyes on her hands. His hand wrapped around hers and he sat beside her on the bed, his arms slowly wrapping around her small quivering body.

"Did you have a nightmare? You're shaking a lot." Ichigo asked, Rukia nodded and turned her gaze.

"A really bad dream." Rukia murmured, feeling her eyes water.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ichigo said.

_His blood will cover my hands and I will force you to watch if you say a word._

Rukia went tense when Gin's words played in her head. She bowed her head before shaking it softly, holding back the burning tears.

"No… Its okay, Ichigo. I'm okay." Rukia said, leaning onto his chest and sighing.

"Ichigo, you know I will always love you." Rukia said, feeling the demon growl.

"Yeah I know. Why are you saying that? It's not like you to say things like that randomly." Ichigo said, sighing when he felt her lips press against his cheek.

"Because, if I don't make it I wan-" Ichigo's warm lips stopped her sentence. His kiss sweet and gently.

"Don't say things like that. I will save you from what you're going through. I promise." Ichigo said.

Rukia could only smile weakly to her fiancé and wrap her arms around his neck as the demon laughed loudly in her mind.

**I was trying to make Gin out as an incubus, but my mind isn't too good on that subject. Hope you all enjoyed this. Oh and I leave the ending up to you guys! It's like a story that ends in a cliff hanger and you can decided how it ends in your mind. Give me your feedback on the ending and I'll see you guys around!**


End file.
